Happy Birthday Levi
by Sdiamondstar
Summary: Levi has trouble trying to find Erwin. He has to turn in some important documents before the deadline date is due. But Levi also forgets that today is his birthday! There is a special surprise set up for him when he finds out about the special occasion. {One shot}


**(A/N: Okay, I wanted to make a story for Levi and his birthday, and I would have never forgive myself if I don't post this story. I was planning on posting this Christmas Day, but I think by then my generic title would already be taken. Well hope you enjoy!) **

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin~**

* * *

They were finally finished. Levi had just completed the paper work Erwin had asked him to do a few weeks back. Finishing these documents was a hard task, especially since Levi had developed a terrible headache a few days back. There were many documents consisting of what their plans were when they go out on their next expedition, some current changes to their usual schedules, things about titans and what kinds are lurking around their location, and other general stuff. Leaning back on the wooden chair, Levi glances at the calendar. It read December 25, and the documents were due first thing in the morning. He looked back down at the papers. They were scattered all over his desk. He picked each of them up and organized them by the ones he thought were important to the ones he thought were just a waste of trees. After he was done organizing the stack of papers, he got off his chair and made his way to deliver them to Erwin.

It was rather quiet today in the Scouting Legion, considering that it was only the evening. Usually, there would be sounds of the new recruits training or whining about how much they want to go home. _Seems like those brats finally learned how to shut up_, he thought to himself, admiring the silence. Not very often was it dead silent in the huge building. He turned to the next corner on his right, which leads to Erwin's office. Levi knocked on the wooden door with one hand, while holding the stack of papers on the other hand. There was no response coming from the other side of the door. He knocked on the door harder this time, making a louder noise. With a second round of no responses, he decided to open the door himself. He grabbed on the knob and started to twist and pull it. Erwin had locked his office and Levi didn't have the key to open the door. _Shit, where could that old man be? _Levi didn't have the patience for this and what made it worst was that Levi did not want to see these documents again. His headache began to grow slowly.

Irritated, Levi made his way back to his room. Inside, he plotted the papers on his desk and then he pulled up a chair and took a seat in front of his desk. It was quite, yet very peaceful. It seemed almost as if Levi was the only one inside the building. With his elbows on his lap, he began to stare at the papers that laid on his desk right in front of him. Then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in" Levi said, inviting in the person who was knocking on the door. The door opened, revealing Hanji with her hands behind her back. "Tch- what do you want, shitty glasses?" Hanji walked inside Levi's room and plotted herself down on the edge of Levi's bed. "Why are you so grumpy today? What, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Annoyed of her presence, he gave her a solid scowl, warning her to leave. But instead of her taking his seriousness into consideration, she simply laughed at him in response. He became more irritated at her when he felt his headache growing even more.

"I want you to follow me." She replied to his question. She got off his bed and put her hands on her hips. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked, his scowl still remains on his face. "Well, I guess you're just never going to be able to hand Erwin those documents. They sure look like a handful too." _Damn that woman._ She already knew that Levi was looking for Erwin in order to turn in the documents, so he wouldn't have to worry about them later. "Fine, I'll go with you, but only to turn in the documents Erwin had given me."

A smiled had formed on Hanji's face as she leads him to where the commander is.

XXXXXXXXX

They had finally reached their destination. They were in front of the door that led into the dining room.

"Erwin is inside of here?" Levi asked, ready to open the door. But before he could do so, Hanji came in front of the door, spreading out her arms, making it hard for him to enter. "What now?" Levi seemed to be even more annoyed at the fact that she was making it even more difficult for him to hand in important documents. "Before you go inside, I want you to close your eyes." She announced. Her smile was bright, and Levi knew that something seemed awfully suspicious.

Crossing his arms, he began to question her. "What is the meaning of this?" She chuckled lightly to herself before answering. "No reason in particular, I just want you to close your eyes." He looked up at her, he wasn't buying that lie. But with his headache growing even more, he didn't feel there was a need to ask her more questions. He simply sighed and began to speak again. "Okay, if I do that one simple task, would you leave me alone?" Hanji smile still remains on her face. "Just do it" she said.

Taking that as a yes, he closed his eyes. "Are you sure they are closed?" Hanji asked, making sure that his eyes were shut. "Yes, I am positive." Levi answered. She went behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder, leading him inside the room.

"Surprise!" Levi opened his eyes. Right before him was a white birthday cake that read 'Happy Birthday Levi' in red, bold letters. Behind the table where the cake was at, were many other members of the Scouting Legion- his squad, Nanaba, Mike, even Erwin was there. Taking a few steps further into the room, he began to look around it. He was amazed that they were able to put up so many decorations in such a short amount of time. Levi looked back down at the cake_**.**__ How was I able to forget about my own birthday? _There was a small part of him that was disappointed pointed in him for forgetting about his own birthday. He felt someone pat his shoulder which caused him to snap out of his reverie.

Looking up, he saw Erwin smiling straight at him, taking away the stack of documents from his hand. "Levi, you don't have to worry about these right now. Even though I am glad you were able to turn them in before the deadline date was due." Erwin placed the documents on the other side of the room. He then walked over to Levi, giving him a knife to cut his cake. "Here, we have set up a party in honor of your birthday." Levi stared at the silver knife that he had just received for a brief moment. He then began to cut the cake.

After everyone had received their slices of cake, it was the time for Levi to open his presents. "Ooo me! Me first! Me first!" Hanji chanted in excitement. "Fine" Levi said. Hanji handed Levi a small red box. Opening the red box, Levi pulled out a container of air freshener. "I know that you are such a clean freak, so I thought this was the perfect present for you." Her smile seemed to be even bigger and brighter than before. "Thank you, Hanji" he said with a sincere attitude.

Next to give Levi his birthday present was Mike and Nanaba. "Happy Birthday, Levi." The both of them said as Nanaba handed Levi his present. Their present to him was wrapped in brown paper with a green ribbon wrapped over it. Unwrapping the present, he opened the box to see what was inside. Inside of the box was a white, long sleeved shirt. "When we went to Wall Sina, we found this shirt and thought it would fit you perfectly." Nanaba explained. "I hope you like it." She smiled at him. Nanaba always had a sweet soul. "Thank you" Levi simply said.

Now it was time to receive presents from his squad. Petra wanted to be the one to give Levi the present, but instead Auruo took her place. "Here you go-"Auruo was cut off by Petra who smacked him on the back of his head. "I told you that I was going to give Heichou the present!" Petra said to Auruo. "Well that's too bad." Auruo said crossing his arms and facing the other way, accidentally biting his tongue. "Do you want to keep that mouth of yours, Auruo?" She began to threaten him. As the two were bickering about who should give the present to Levi, Gunther and Erd motioned to Eren to take the present from Auruo and hand the present over to Levi. Eren obeyed and was able grab the present from Auruo without him or Petra even noticing.

He walked up to Levi and lifted up the blue box. "Here you go Heichou sir!" Eren said handing the box to him. Inside was a picture of the six of them; him, Eren, Gunther, Erd, Auruo, and Petra inside the dining room. The picture had a lovely brown frame around it, which complimented the picture very well. Receiving all these presents and knowing that people were able to remembered his own birthday made him feel happy.

After everyone hand handed their presents to him, they continued to enjoy the party. Sitting back on the wooden chair, Levi reflected on how happy he was to be able to meet each and every single one of his comrades. Levi's headache was starting to fade away, which caused him to pull a small, yet delicate smile. Erwin went up to Levi, patting him on the shoulder, causing him to snap out of his reverie again.

"Here, take this" Erwin said, handing Levi a white envelope. Levi opened the white envelope revealing a card that read "Happy Birthday." Inside the card was another little surprise. Inside was a small patch that had the wings of freedom on it. Erwin smiled at Levi once he had found out about the last surprise, before taking off and leaving the party. The documents were in his hand when he left. Levi looked at his comrades enjoying the party. All their faces had great big smiles on them. Levi was glad that he was able to meet each of them and refer to them as friends. A now noticeable smile formed across Levi's face. He was truly happy.


End file.
